ryoma turned into a chibi
by teemo-kun
Summary: Ryoma drinks Inui sempai's juice and turns chibi! also i will be rewriting the story so please bear with me thank you so much to the guest who told me it will take a long time to rewrite but i will try my hardest for you guys! Enjoy the story
1. MY OCHIBI IS A CHIBI

Eiji: *glomps writer*

Oishi: Eiji let go he cant breathe.

Teemo-kun: thank you oishi–kun *smiles like an angel*

Oishi: Its no problem writer-san

Teemo-kun: Oishi-kun call me teemo or teemo-kun writer-san is to formal!

Ryoma: mada mada dane.

Teemo-kun: Mou don't be mean Ryo-chan don't forget I write this story and I can make you act shy and like a child *smiles sadistically* or better ill just call Inui here.

Inui: would you like to try the penal tea?

Teemo-kun: no thank you Inui-kun but can anyone do the disclaimer for me?

Fuji: Writer-kun doesn't own prince of tennis or any of the characters *smiles*.

Teemo-kun: Thank you Fuji-kun.

Summary: Ryoma was going to tennis practice but was late and had to drink Inui's health juice

-Line break-

Ryoma Echizen was late for tennis practice so he had to run from home to the courts. "Your late Echizen 30 laps and you have to drink Inui's new juice!" yelled Tezuka.

Momo told Ryoma, "good luck with Inui sempai's new drink" as Ryoma passed by all the regulars during his laps. Fuji just smiled happily while wondering why everyone was scared of Inui's drinks. "i recommend Inui's drinks." said the genius/sadistic tennis tensai.

After Ryoma ran his 30 laps he carefully took the glass of purple and red liquid and drank it in one go. All the regulars stood around Ryoma waiting to see what would happen. Ryoma stared questionably at his sempai but all of the sudden he dropped to the ground screaming in pain. ITAI I-ITAI! When the regulars saw the pain their kohou was in they rushed to help him. Ryoma felt like his was being stabbed by multiple knives all over his body until he passed out in pain.

Momo ran to Ryoma screaming "ECHIZEN!" as did the rest of the regulars. Tezuka glared at Inui yelling "300 LAPS NOW!" and Inui nodded then started running his laps.

Fuji lifted up Ryoma thinking he was to light for a 12 year old but ignored it and brought him to the nurse's office.

(Fuji and Momo care for Ryoma isn't it just so cute!)

Momo and Eiji took Ryoma home after the nurse checked him and brought him to his room to rest. The rest of the regulars came to Ryoma's home after a while and when they arrived Tezuka noticed a note that said Ryoma's father and Nanako were going out for a week.

After they read the not everyone went to look at Ryoma but when they checked his room he was gone! Tezuka and Fuji went to search the room until they heard something under the bed. Slowly Tezuka lifted the blanket and everyone looked shocked because instead of Ryoma Echizen they saw a child no older then 3!

Eiji and Momo both yelled "ITS A CHIBI ECHIZEN!"

End of chapter 1

So what did you think of my first chapter please review to give me hope to keep writing i enjoy it but i need reviews


	2. my chibisuke

Teemo-kun: Hi guy's im back with another chapter of Ryoma turned into a chibi.

Ryoma: *glares at Teemo*

Teemo-kun: *starts crying a little* wah Fuji Ryoma is scaring me! Help me *puppy dog eyes*

Fuji: saa… Echizen-kun please don't scare writer-kun.

Teemo-kun: *stops crying and just hiccups a little* R-Ryo-chan don't fo-forget I can a have you drink more if Inui's drinks *runs and hides behind Fuji*

Ryoma: Fine *stops glaring* im sorry writer-san,

Teemo-kun: r-Ryo-chan please call me teemo or teemo-kun

Ryoma: Fine.

Teemo-kun: can someone do the disclaimer for me?

Takashi: Teemo-kun doesn't own prince of tennis or the characters.

Teemo-kun: thank you taka-kun.

_Recap: __Slowly Tezuka lifted the blanket and everyone looked shocked because instead of Ryoma Echizen they saw a child no older than 3!_

_Eiji and Momo both yelled "ITS A CHIBI ECHIZEN!"_

_End Recap_

While everyone was staring at the chibi Ryoma no one noticed him wake up until he started crying. "o-okaa, o-otou-san, k-karupin." Ryoma said after looking at the strangers around him.

All of the regulars started panicking not knowing what to do until Fuji took Ryoma out from under the bed and starting bouncing him on his leg. Ryoma's cries started turning into little giggles until he started laughing from playing.

Eiji getting out of the shock of seeing that asked, "Fuji-kun where did you learn to do that? "Fuji replied, "I had watched baby yuuta before so I learned a few tricks from that."

While he said that chibi Ryoma starting hugging Fuji while giggling.

Fuji seeing little Ryoma giggle started smiling with his eyes closed.

Everyone smiled at the sight of little Ryoma hugging Fuji but then Tezuka told Inui to find the cure for Ryoma so Inui left right away. After Inui left Takashi was needed at their sushi shop so he left shortly after Inui.

While everyone was talking, Ryoma crawled away seeing Karupin walking around.

While following Karupin he made his way to the stairs when his sempai's noticed he was gone. Everyone started panicking as they looked for Ryoma until they heard a loud THUMP outside the door.

After hearing the thump they heard loud crying so they all rushed to see little Ryoma at the bottom of the stairs crying because he fell.

(a chibi ryoma fell from stairs and he is ok which makes total sense because it's my fanfiction)Fuji seeing little Ryoma crying ran down the stairs, picked him up, and brought him to the kitchen to make him some milk.

After warming up a bottle of milk they gave it to Ryoma who started drinking it until it was empty, but after he finished drinking it he fell asleep while Fuji was holding him. Fuji gave Ryoma to Momo who took him up to his room with Eiji and Oishi.

After putting Ryoma to bed the regulars thought of bringing their little chibi to the mall to get some clothes. They all decided they should rest before they go to the mall so everyone took a chair and starts sleeping.

After about 1 hour everyone woke up so Fuji, Momo, and Eiji all went to get the little Ryoma.

After a long walk they arrived at the mall and chbi Ryoma was amazed at how big it was so he asked if he could play in the small playground in the mall.

While playing Ryoma went out of the playground and got caught in the crowd making him get lost.

While he was lost all of the regulars were panicking while looking for Ryoma all over the play round. Fuji had his open eyed glare while yelling at everyone to help look for Ryoma.

While looking for him, Ryoma was crying until someone came up and asked what was wrong. "Why are you out here alone?" asked a confused Ryoga. "I-I lost my nii-sans." Said a crying Ryoma. "It's ok ill help you look for your nii-sans!" An energetic Ryoga said.

Ryoga didn't notice that the kid was his brother so he took Ryoma's hand and went to look for Ryoma's nii-sans.

While they were looking the regulars were still panicking while Fuji was giving death threats while glaring at everyone and yelling at Tezuka. "He is only 3 and if he gets hurt I will kill the person who hurt him.

Right as Fuji said this they heard a little cry and turned to see a little Ryoma with Ryoga running towards Fuji and the regulars. "Nii-san!" a happy Ryoma said as he was hugged by Fuji. Ryoga who was watching asked, 'Who is this little chibi and where is my chibisuke?"

"This is your chibisuke he drank Inui's juice and well…." Said Eiji as he was hugging his ochibi until Oishi said, "Eiji your choking him let him go." After putting him down Ryoma said, "Thank you nii-san!"

While this happened someone yelled "THE GREAT ORE-SAMA IS HERE!"

End of chapter 2!

I have started a pole so please vote for who i should end the story pairing as!

So so did you guys like my second chapter sorry they are short but I can't think of so much in one chapter. I will keep writing because people gave me a good review and you guys favorite my story, :D I hope everyone has a nice time because my school is giving me more assignments so ill try to write as much as I can BYE! and sorry if anyone read my mistake chapter i didnt mean for that GOMEN GOMEN please dont stop reading my fanfic ill try to update as much as i can! i have


	3. Back to normal

Teemo-kun: Ohayo minna-san im back with another chapter of Ryoma turned into a chibi.

Fuji: Saa who is going to end the story with our little kouhai?

Tezuka: Fuji 30 laps NOW!

Momo: *sweatdrop* ahahah… umm... Tezuka-buchu why is he running laps?

Teemo-kun: hehe… this is interesting Ryo-chan can you do my disclaimer?

Ryoma: baka-kun doesn't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.

Teemo-kun: Q_Q why are you being mean to me Ryo-chan.

Fuji: Im pretty sure he doesn't mean it Writer-kun.

_ Recap: __"This is your chibisuke he drank Inui's juice and well…." Said Eiji as he was hugging his ochibi until Oishi said, "Eiji your choking him let him go." After putting him down Ryoma said, "Thank you nii-san!"_

_While this happened someone yelled "THE GREAT ORE-SAMA IS HERE!"_

_End recap_

Once everyone heard that they all groaned. "Who is that little brat there?" said the mon-I mean male diva. (sorry for any Atobe fans) "This little chibi is not a brat unlike you." Fuji said while glaring open eyed at Atobe. Ryoga being forgotten decided to ask what was happening.

"Tezuka what does he mean that chibi is my chibisuke!?" asked a pissed of Ryoga.

Tezuka twitched visibly. Ryoga asked again but then Fuji answered. "As I said before this cute, little, and fuckable chibi is your little brother."

Everyone all blushed at the use of a word Fuji used. "FUJI DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF MY CHIBISUKE!" yelled a pissed of Ryoga. Ryoga took Ryoma from him and started cooing at his otouto saying how cute he is.

"O-Onii-chan?" asked Ryoma cutely. After hearing that Ryoga stopped being mad and started hugging his chibisuke saying, "CHIBISUKE REMEBERS ME!" Ryoma confiming it is his onii-chan started hugging him and talking about the nii-sans that watched him.

Atobe being mad being forgotten yelled," THE GREAT ORE-SAMA IS NOT GOING TO BE IGNORED!" Ryoma seeing Atobe said, "Onii-chan who is the weirdo over there *pointing at Atobe*?"

After hearing that everyone started laughing at him while Ryoma started falling asleep with Ryoga holding him. After hearing that Atobe left them saying he was going to kill that gaki. After talking for a while Ryoga took Ryoma away from the regulars and went him with a sleeping chibisuke in his arms.

When the regulars noticed Ryoga took Ryoma everyone was already leaving."Tadaima." Ryoga said happily as he went upstairs to let Ryoma nap. After laid Ryoma down Ryoga laid down with him and they both napped for about one hour.

He took Ryoma for a walk after they finished napping but while they were walking Ryoma disappeared and Ryoga started panicking calling Tezuka to bring the regulars to the park.

When everyone was there they heard crying and ran over to see Sanada Genichirou picking up Ryoma.

"Oi brat shut up!" when Sanada said that Ryoma cried even more, but then Tezuka grabbed Ryoma from Sanada. Ryoma being held by Tezuka started calming down at his cries tuned into cute hiccups.

Sanada just stared at what just happened until Fuji started saying in a sickly sweet voice. "What were you doing to our cute kouhai." Sanada being scared of him said. "This brat was walking and bumped into without saying sorry."

Fuji having an open eyed glare told Sanada to leave before he showed him true pain where everyone except Ryoga and Tezuka holding Ryoma took a step back. Inui saw them when he was going towards Echizens house with the antidote.

He took out a thermos filled with a drink called ao oshi (blue death) and gave it to Ryoma who drank it right away. After staring for a while Ryoma fell limp in Tezuka's arms and everyone started panicking while Tezuka just twitched his lips.

They brought Ryoma home and changed him into normal sized clothes in case he changes back. After sitting downstairs everyone went to check on Ryoma to see they kouhai normal size and awake staring at them.

Eiji glomped Ryoma saying how he was a child and they were watching him telling him how he was crying for his family and was hugging his nii-chans.

After hearing that Ryoma was blushing and pushed everyone out of his room except Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, and Ryoga.

When those 4 were in the room he gave all of them a kiss on the cheek for watching him and started blushing again and went to hide under his blankets. All of them surprised at seeing him do that all were blushing and took him out from his blankets and gave him a kiss on his forehead and let him go rest.

After everyone left the 4 went to Ryoma again and went to wake him up. When they went to wake him up the door was locked and they tried to get Ryoma to open it but he was hiding under his blankets blushing like a tomato.

After trying many times they just knocked the door down and dragged Ryoma downstairs with him protesting. "Let me GO!" He yelled. Ryoga put down Ryoma and Fuji was hugging him from behind.

Tezuka pulled off Fuji but gave Ryoma a kiss his forehead. They made Ryoma eat food made by Ryoga and then they all gave him a kiss goodbye except Ryoga who picked him up again and dragged him to bed. After that day all five of them started liking each other and all shared Ryoma who acted more shy and cute!

THE END

I ENDED IT WITH A 5 PEOPLE PAIRING. I hope everyone loved this and if you give good reviews ill make more if you give me a certain show I will try to make it as good as I can and sorry for the ooc but I made it FLUFFFFYYYY! Sorry if you didn't like the pairing but I needed to end this before I had to go for a while so I made it a cute pairing and have a nice time until my next fanfic this is teemo-kun BYE!


	4. Omake: During the day

Im back with an omake for my fanfic and for the hater comments it was my first fanfic ever written and I made it in 1 week don't expect it to be that good and im so sorry I forgot about this for about 2 months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

-Line break-

Chibi ryoma didn't want to take a bath so when they tried to get him to he ran. Fuji and Momo were running around Ryoma's house as he hid from his bath

. "Fuji how long are we going to be doing this?" said a tired Momo. "Not that long we just need to find him." Replied Fujil.

What they didn't know was Ryoma running behind them and hiding in his room.

After an hour of searching they heard the door bell and went to see who it was. "Why do you look so tired?" Said everyone's favorite bochou.

"Ryoma is hiding because he doesn't want to take a bath." Replied Momo.

"Where is Echizen?" Tezuka asked confused. Ryoma had been hiding under his bed, but fell asleep while they were looking for him.

"Why don't I call oishi and Eiji maybe they can help." Suggested Momo. "Hurry then we still have to find Ryoma." Said Fuji. "Moshi moshi?" Replied Oishi as he answered his phone.

"Can you take Eiji and come to Echizen's house he won't take his bath and he is hiding." Said a tired Momo."Ok I'll go tell Eiji and we will be there in about 10 to 20 minutes." Oishi replied.

"Thanks." Momo replied.

-20 minutes later-

Oishi and Eiji arrived and started helping search for Ryoma upstairs.

Eiji was searching Ryoma's room when he heard something move and got scared yelping a little. Oishi hearing Eiji yelp rushed inside to see what was wrong. "

What happened Eiji?" asked Oishi in his mother hen mode. "Something is mov-moving." Eiji says as he points at the bed.

Oishi moved closer to the bed to check under the bed.

He slowly removed the covers from under the bed and saw the sleeping Ryoma.

"Eiji its only Ryoma we should get him out and give him a bath." Suggested Oishi. "Ok!" said an energetic Eiji.

Oishi carefully picked up Ryoma and took him to Momo and Fuij so they could wash him.

When Momo was holding Ryoma he woke up and started struggling again so Fuij had to hold him so they could give him a bath.

"I don't want to take a bath!" said the chibi Ryoma.

"You have to or you don't get to go to play tennis outside." Fuji said sternly. Ryoma pouted cutely and stopped struggling so Momo and Fuiji could give him a bath.

"They look so much like a family." Whispered Eiji from behind the door with the rest of the regulars, who came by, standing with him.

"Ie data." Said Inui. "Fshhh." Hissed Kaidoh. Once they were finished with bathing their little chibi they changed him and saw the rest of the regulars standing there.

"When did you guys get here?" Asked a confused Momo.

"Saa… I would like to know why you are here." Fuji said in a sweet but scary voice.

"We were just saying how you and ochibi look just like a family." Said Eiji not noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Saa is that true?" Fuji asked with Ryoma in his arms falling asleep with his bottle of milk.

The rest of the regulars, except for Tezuka and Inui, flinched noticeably and said yes.

"Oishi can you take Ryoma up to his room for a nap before we go to the street tennis courts?" Fuji said giving a glare that said 'do it or feel pain.'

Oishi took Ryoma from Fuji's arms and went to put him down for a nap.

While Oishi was upstairs Fuji was making everyone except Tezuka scared and run 50 laps around the neighborhood. "Sadist." Everyone thought at the same time.

"Tezuka would you please stay with Ryoma and Oishi upstairs while I make sure they do their laps?" Asked Fuji. (Fuji sounded like it was a demand more than a question.)

Tezuka just nods and walks up to Ryoma's room. "Now let's have some fun." Fuji says with a horrifying smile.

-40 minutes later-

"I'm going to die!" Eiji said exhausted.

"Man Fuji is such a sadist!" Momo whined. "Fshhhh be quiet peach." Kaido replied. "WHAT DID YOU SAY MAMUSHI?" Momo yelled angrily.

"Saa… I suggest you don't yell and wake up our Little Ryoma now."

Fuji says shutting them up. Tezuka comes down with Ryoma in his arms staring at everyone still half asleep. "Fuji-nii can we go pla tennis now?" Ryoma asked.

"Kawaii!" Everyone thought at the same time. "Let's go to the street courts now." Fuji said smiling at Ryoma.

-15 minutes later-

"Who wants to play a game with Ryoma?" Fuji asked everyone

. "I WILL PLAY WITH OCHIBI!" Yelled Eiji. After everyone got into their matches Ryoma started playing against Eiji.

After a quick game it ended 6 to 2 Ryoma being the winner. "Nya ochibi beat me!" Eiji started yelling incoherent words after that.

"That was fun Eiji-nii!" Ryoma sad with a cute smile. "NYA OCHIBI IS TO CUTE!" Eiji yelled as he death glomped Ryoma.

After everyone played at the tennis courts they went to the park and saw Kintaro Toyama. "Hey it's the Seigaku team!" He yelled. After hearing that they all turned to see him running at them.

"Hey Hey where is Koshimae!?" He asked them.

"Ryoma is with Tezuka-kun." Fuji said. (sorry I don't know if Fuji calls Tezuka kun or something else please correct me if needed.)

Ryoma's head popped over Tezuka's shoulder when he heard his name called. "Did you need something Fuji-nii?" Ryoma asked.

Everyone blushed because he looked so cute and innocent when he asked.

"THAT'S KOSHIMAE!?" Kintaro yelled.

"Who is Koshimae?" Ryoma asked Tezuka who was carrying him.

"Koshimae is you Ryoma, and he is Kintaro Toyama." Tezuka explained to Ryoma.

"Ok! Hi Kintaro-nii!" Ryoma replied.

"So cute! Koshimae is cute!" Yelled Kintaro.

-30 minutes later at home-

"Saa Ryoma fell asleep so I'll go tuck him in." Fuji said as they walked through the door. All the regulars nodded and said goodbye as they went to own homes because it was late.

"Now wasn't that a fun day Ryoma?" Fuji whispered to the sleeping child as he tucked him in. After tucking in Ryoma Fuji grabbed a spare futon from the closet and set it next to Ryoma's bed incase Ryoma woke up in the middle of the night.

While this was happening no one noticed a camera being held by a certain someone hiding in the shadow. "Kufufu I bet decimo-kun will like to see this." Said the unknown person.

-END-

I am so sorry I only could write this for the time being im having a hard time rewriting the fanfic and im caught up in projects and the worse of all science fairs. If you guess the person in the end it's a hint to who im writing a fanfic crossover with next, and again IM SO SORRY! I'll try to write a little faster but I can't think up 3 chapters worth. Please everyone give me ideas. One last time I AM SO VERY SORRY!


	5. please read

Im very sorry about not being able to finish writing the story again and im trying my hardest. but please vote for the pole for my pairing in the story. iv been busy with projects and now we have science fairs starting and i have to finish those. i very sorry and i will try to update with an omake or a chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
